


Arrow One-Shots

by StannisIsTheOneTrueKing



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StannisIsTheOneTrueKing/pseuds/StannisIsTheOneTrueKing
Summary: A series of one shots, with at least one per episode, creating a what-if scenario? If just one event had happened differently, what would the immediate future be like? If anyone wants to adapt stories from the one-shots, go for it.





	1. Pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Oliver hadn't been rescued by the fishermen?

Oliver Queen walked through the thick undergrowth of the island of Lian Yu, since he had come back from Russia, he had spent another decade upon the island. In that time, he’d seen some activity of people coming and going to the island, but as long as they did not bother him, he did not bother them.

He wondered if the people who were coming could help him get off of the island, but he did not know them, and his experience with others in Purgatory had not been pleasant, so he watched, and waited and hid. As the months went by, he eventually decided to chance it. If they were ARGUS, they would probably know he was here and waited for him to approach, and if they weren’t, he’d find out their intentions and if needed, stop them.

As Oliver sneaked ever closer to the ever moving supply of troops, helicopters and floodlights, he saw something that made his heart stop. A blur of orange light whizzed all around him and before he could even blink, a man appeared before him.

“Hi, who are you and what are you doing here?” The man asked, eying Oliver suspiciously.

Oliver noticed the man was decked almost entirely in red, save for a white symbol on his chest with a lightning bolt upon it.

“I’m Oliver Queen, I was shipwrecked here years ago.” Oliver croaked. It had been so long since he’d used his voice.

“Queen? You mean like Moira Queen?” The man asked him, eyes wide.

Oliver nodded. “She’s my mother, how do you know her?”

“I’m sorry, she died ten years ago, there was an attack on Starling City, a man named Slade Wilson killed her.” The man said lamely as Oliver fell to his knees in shock.

His mother was dead, Slade has survived and he’d made good on his promise, going after Oliver’s loved ones to make him pay for Shado’s death.

“Why are you here?” Oliver asked at last as he noticed the man was still there, watching him awkwardly.

“Erm, it’s a long and classified story, suffice to say, this island is being turned into the new Headquarters for my organisation.” The man stated.

“Can you get me off the island?” Oliver asked.

He needed to get home, to fulfil his father’s dying wish. He needed to find out if Thea was alright and he needed to hunt down Slade Wilson and stop him once and for all.

“Yeah, one of my friends can get you back to the US pretty fast, if you want?” the man asked.

Oliver nodded and wearily raised a hand to his face. It was a lot to take in, and he needed time to process it all.

“Who are you?” He asked the man at last, as the man continued to awkwardly hop from foot to foot. He wanted to know how the man appeared out of nowhere and what that orange electricity was all around him.

“Oh, sorry. My name’s Barry Allen, otherwise known as the Flash, fastest man alive, and we’re the Justice League.”


	2. Pilot II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Tommy had questioned Oliver about their rescue from the kidnappers?

Tommy wondered why Oliver was reporting a man in a green hood saving them. He may have been out of it, but he knows what he saw. He saw Oliver chase after that man, there was no man in a hood anywhere. Oliver took down this men, somehow. Tommy wanted to know why, he wanted to know how. He remembered when he was taken hostage in Hong Kong. He never wanted to feel that powerless again. He needed to be better, stronger, faster. From what he had seen, Oliver could teach him that. As Detective Lance and Hilton left, Tommy pulled Oliver to one side.

“Just stealing him for a minute, Mrs Queen!” Tommy yelled as Moira protested that Tommy was taking him away.

“What’s the matter, Tommy?” Olive asked as Tommy pulled him aside.

“Cut the crap, Ollie. I know you saved us, not some guy in a hood.” Tommy stated as Oliver looked at him.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Oliver stated firmly, eyes fixed on Tommy as if daring him to contradict him.

“Yes you do. I know you saved us. I want to know what happened to make you so good at fighting.”

“Believe me, Tommy, you don’t.” Oliver affirmed with a glare, but Tommy was not backing down.

“If you won’t tell me what happened on that island, at least teach me to defend myself like you do.” Tommy asked. “I was kidnapped, you know, whilst you were away? I was in Hong Kong, following a lead on you, and I was grabbed.”

“I know.” Oliver interjected. Maybe this would be the thing to make Tommy back off the idea, if he revealed it was him that grabbed Tommy two years ago.

“What do you mean?”

“I was there, Tommy. It was me who kidnapped you.” Oliver bluntly stated.

“W-What? How? You were on the island?” Tommy looked shocked. “Nice try, Oliver. Trying to distract me?”

“Oliver Queen is dead. Remember that?” Oliver asked as Tommy’s mouth opened in shock. It WAS Oliver!

“H-How?” Tommy asked, unable to put into words his rage at what Oliver had done to him, had made him think.

“I wasn’t always on the island, Tommy. When I was there and when I wasn’t there though, I did awful, horrible things to survive. It was kill or be killed. I’m sorry or what I did to you, but it was the only way to save your life. If I had to do it again, I would.” Oliver looked directly at Tommy, blank, unmoving.

He knew Tommy would hate him now, but he didn’t care. As long as his best friend was alive and well, he could spend the rest of his life hating Oliver. Tommy listened to all of this and saw red.

“AFTER EVERYTHING I’VE DONE FOR YOU, AND YOU DO THIS?!” He raged at his old friend. “Don’t even bother trying to justify it, Oliver. I need some time.” Tommy stated before he stormed out of the house, got into his car and drove away.

Oliver watched as his friend drove away, a panging guilt in his heart. He hadn’t wanted Tommy to find out, especially not this early, he hadn’t even begun his quest to get justice for this his father and others had wronged and if Tommy wasn’t quiet about this, he’d never get the chance. Oliver knew what he had to do, he had to invite Tommy to join him, train him so he can hold his own, or he had to ensure Tommy never spoke about what he saw and what Oliver could do.


	3. Honor Thy Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Oliver had told China White that he'd saved her from being blown up by Fyers?

“Move away from him.”

“Make me.”

Oliver and China White charged at one another as the police closed in on the premises, trading blow for blow, bow against knives as they fought in front of the captured Martin Somers.

“You fight well, for an American.” China grudgingly noted as Oliver blocked another strike.

“Well, I had to learn how to defend myself, especially when it came to saving the lives of people.”

“Whoever you are, you’re no hero.” She spat as they continued to battle, eager to finish this battle off and escape before the police could close in on her.

“I saved your life once before. I think that makes me somewhat heroic, even if you don’t deserve it.” Oliver smirked as she looked at him in shock.

The Hood had saved her life? When?

“When did you save my life?” She asked, intrigued that the vigilante was deluded enough to believe he’d saved her, she was an honest crook after all, if she did owe him her life, she’d spare him, this time.

“Five years ago, Ferris Air Line to Hong Kong, you were on it.”

“How do you know?” China asked, wondering how he could know what airline she flew with.

“There was a missile aimed at your plane, aiming to kill you. Who do you think stopped it?”

“You saved my life, Vigilante?” China asked, shocked. He seemed to be telling the truth, this once, she’d spare his life.

“I did, so where does that leave us? I need this man and he’s useless to you now that he’s been compromised.”

“Indeed. I will allow you to leave here, alive. But we are even, after tonight, if you interfere with us again, you will die.” China asserted, as she lowered her weapons and prepared to leave.

As China walked out, Oliver quickly notched his bow and fired an arrow, followed by another, into her back, knocking her to the ground. As she bled out and felt the strength leave her, Oliver stood over her sadly. “You are a threat to the safety of this city and I have to make sure this city is healed. China White, you have failed this city.”

_Bit random for him to just murder, yeah, but she would be a threat so he decided to take action quickly._


End file.
